Autobots!
The Autobots are one of the primary factions in the Transformers mythos. They usually find themselves defending both their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. They are considered "the good guys" in most, but not in all Transformers stories. A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. Key concepts that repeat throughout most continuities are the use of the name Prime (or a variation thereof) to denote Autobot leadership, and the existence of an artifact of great life-giving power, usually referred to as a "Matrix", traditionally held by their leader. In the beginning Primus created the Transformers, a race of living robots that could change their bodies into the likeness of weapons, vehicles, and machinery, and all Transformers were Autobots, and he saw that they were good. The Autobot symbol (or Autobrand as it is sometimes called) was based on the face of the Last Autobot, the sleeping guardian Primus left for the day when his plans came to fruition. At first Autobot numbers were small (a mere 13 began things), but through budding they expanded their race to fill the planet. When the correct level of population was reached, a mechanism triggered and memory of the process was wiped from the Transformers minds. At some point in these early days Unicron was able to reach through the mental link he shared with Primus and sow the seeds of corruption in a few Autobots, though this dark cult of Unicron would not bear fruit for a long time. Eons passed in relative peace. Autobot society formed its own traditions, institutions, city-states and politics. From a human perspective this society resembled that of ancient Rome. Senators and Emirates governed wisely or corruptly, priests worshipped Primus and passed his holy Matrix to the chosen bearer (the lineage: Prima to Prime Nova, Prime Nova to Sentinel Prime), gladiatorial games were held for sport and entertainment, and above it all the Overlords ruled. It was only with the advent of Megatron at the end of the Golden Age, coinciding with the death of the last hereditary Overlord, and the subsequent rise of the Decepticons, that the words "Autobot" and "Transformer" ceased being necessary synonyms and the population was divided by war. In the early days of the war the Autobots were overwhelmed by the Decepticon war machine. They fell back again and again and for a while it looked like the war would be quickly lost... and then a young warrior rose from their ranks and rallied the troops to fight back. He made his reputation by denying Megatron access to the Underbase, soon rose to command the Autobots' elite air corps, and then, at last, was granted full command of all Autobot armies. Optimus Prime had turned the tide, and under his leadership the Autobots fought back until Megatron's war machine was stalled out and stalemated. The war ground on until Autobot scientists detected that their planet's path was going to pass through a deadly asteroid belt. Putting the planet-wide conflict aside for the moment they turned their attention to planetary salvation and the Ark was built.